1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray cassette suitable for holding a luminescent storage screen, in which a latent x-ray image is stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray cassette is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,904 wherein an x-ray film and a foil of a luminescent storage screen are placed in a light-tight housing. The housing includes a base and a cover lined with resilient layers. The x-ray film is inserted in the cassette and a hinged cover is closed.
Another x-ray film cassette is described in German Patent No. 1 112 887, wherein the cassette cover consists of a flexible magnetic material, and the x-ray film is place loosely in the cassette, and is pressed against the cassette base by magnetic force.
A luminescent storage screen is described in European application No. 0 098 596 having a two-layer structure. The stimulable phosphor is contained in the first layer, with the second layer consisting of a magnetic material. In a readout device for the storage screen, the magnetic material permits the screen to be held by magnetic force, so that it can be moved by a conveyor, such as a belt.